The instant invention relates generally to signs and more specifically it relates to an electronic billboard sign.
Numerous signs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be illuminated and of the changable variety used for outdoor advertising. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,120,259; 2,925,676 and 3,373,517 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.